


Blood Sweeter Than Wine

by M83



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, had it coming, she deserved it, what a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M83/pseuds/M83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping day for Louis could end up with you being CARTED away. In a casket that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Sweeter Than Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am @harrybdsm on Twitter. I'm the one who killed Jackie :\\\\\

Louis had just came back from the grocery store with a new apron, a new frying pan, and a shiny set of new knives. The clinking of the metal made his pulse race as he cleverly invented new way to murder the innocent. Once they were nicely placed on his counter top, Louis grabbed a black bag, dumped the knives in, and headed out the door. She was next.

Jackie sat, on her phone sighing sadly at the new picture of Louis looking like a fucking incarnation of Jesus Christ himself. She could feel the tears stinging at her icy eyes. Louis made her sad. But he also made her enthused. No one made her smile bigger than that motherfucker. She was just about to tweet this when there was a gentle knock on the door.

“Who could that be?” She quirked.

“Beb…open the door. It’s me. Your savior.” Louis spoke softly, the bells of the heavens laced in his voice.

“Dad? I can’t believe it’s you…”

“I know Jackie. But I’ve come for you.” 

They stood in the door way for a heart beat before Louis offered a sullen smirk and stepped inside, laying the sadist filled bag on Jackie’s couch. They sat, they talked. Jackie finally felt safe with her father. 

“I brought a gift for you, Jackie.” He grinned, and reached in the bag. Jackie’s eyes filled with wonder and she waited for his hand to retreat. 

But Louis didn’t pull out a gift. Louis pulled out a knife. He laughed, and it shook the room. Jackie was already out of the room before Louis began chasing after her, pacing down the halls, his eyes bloodshot with madness. 

“Jackie!? Come to Louis…”  
She was hidden in a closet when Louis began stabbing at the door. She soon realized there was no escape. She was ready to embrace her death.

Louis threw open the door.

“Take me.” Jackie spoke, thrusting her collar towards Louis.

Louis shrugged and plunged multiple knives into her throat, chest, and stomach. She was puking the blood up and Louis kissed her on the nose as he giggled at the darkness filling her eyes. With a slit to the jugular, his deed was done. Jackie was dead.


End file.
